


'Carrie' Made Me Do It

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow watching the movie 'Carrie' makes Jensen declare his love for Jared. Interestingly enough, angst does not occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Carrie' Made Me Do It

You’re at Jared’s house in Vancouver. You’re nursing on a tumbler of some 20 year old single malt scotch that he got you for Christmas. And you’re watching ‘Carrie’. _Stephen King is the man_, you think as the pig’s blood falls in slow motion. It’s your movie and you’d brought it over because the guy (who works on a series about the paranormal for Christ’s sake!) has never seen it. He’s sitting beside you, his hand warm and solid on your arm as he grips it in fear. You smile at the contact, at how welcome it is, at the fact that he’s thankfully not watching your eyes soften into desire.

See, it’s always like this. Physical closeness, then warmth flowing from him into you until it fills you. It’s a funny thing, your desire for him. Some days it’s like ice, cool and clear and smooth as stone. Other days it’s an uncontrollable ball of fire about to blast right through you. Tonight when you’re drinking just to drink and tipsy (yeah, tipsy, what of it?) it’s the ice kind sneaking up on you. When he yelps at the part where Carrie starts freaking out and making people bleed you place your hand over the one on your arm to comfort him.

“You know somethin’ crazy? Always had a lil’ crush on Sissy Spacek. Ever see her in ‘Night, Mother’? The woman was fuckin’ fantastic!”

“Nah, dude, Cher in ‘Silkwood’. Meryl Streep was better, but I’ve always liked Cher…” As far as secrets go it isn’t much of one. Everyone knows of your unexplainable Cher crush, knows that you would pick her up her if she ever came calling, but at the moment it’s a surprise to him and that’s what matters.

Jared laughs, no longer paying attention to Sissy. “Got one better than that! Barbra Streisand in ‘Yentl’.” His eyes glitter darkly in the low light of the living room, almost giving him an air of deviousness or at least mystery. It occurs to you then that he has the eyes of a person good at living. You wonder what the world looks like through them.

“We should have breakfast in bed,” you let slip. It’s a pickup line that can’t pick up much of anything and it’s leaving out the part about why you want him around for breakfast in the first place. You know this, but somehow you find yourself unable to say it, to finish the thought once it’s started.

Instead of the beat down you expect or the harsh words you think you deserve he just cocks his head. In the background Carrie’s mother is yelling _they’re all gonna laugh at you, they’re all gonna laugh at you_ but Jared doesn’t laugh. “…..I’d like that, Jen. I’d like it a lot.”

And just like that your dream becomes reality.


End file.
